Star
A Show About The Underdogs Show Choir Cast 'All Charecters Ever Featured On Star ' All Charecters Ever Featured On Star (updated till The 100th episode which is episode 22 of Season 3 Part 2) 1. Mackenzie 89/100 2. Nithin 86/100 3. Bob Ghaundi 81/100 4. Deekina Duckly 78/100 5. Random White Girl 77/100 6. Mr.Marquina 76/100 Margret 73/100 7. Margret 73/100 8. Anasteshia 73/100 9. Deek 66/100 10. Marketa 63/100 11. Mark 61/100 12. Ugly Betty 57/100 13. Zarket 57/100 14. Maria 51/100 15. Little Hot Momacita 50/100 16. Guian 49/100 17. Brittany 47/100 18. Promila 47/100 19. Sam 42/100 20. Jake39/100 21. Skylar Hill 36/100 22. Jordy 36/100 23. Liz Amedao 35/100 24. Scotty Hill 34/100 25. Mathew 29/100 26. Sabrina Amedao 29/100 27. Juanita 28/100 28. Shark 27/100 29. Mak Donald 23/100 30. Julio 18/100 31. Erica 15/100 32. Rubenito 14/100 33. Melissa 13/100 34. Mrs. Bundarela 13/100 35. Principal Alyssa 12/100 36. Rudeling (Abby) 12/100 37. Casper 11/100 38. Jasmin 11/100 39. Mason 11/100 40. Jason 10/100 41. Julian 8/100 42. Principal Lee 8/100 43. Jackson 7/100 44. Colin 7/100 45. Baby Ghaundi6/100 46. Arin 5/100 47. Anna 3/100 48. Mackin (Baby) 2/100 49. David 2/100 50. Maria's Mom 2/100 51. Marilyn 2/100 52. Tunga 2/100 53. Tori 1/100 54. Pistoch 1/100 55. The Toddlers 1/100 SEASON 1 ONLY 'Main Cast' Mackenzie 25/25 Bob Ghaundi 25/25 Random White Girl 25/25 Margret 24/25 Mr. Marquina 23/25 Nithin 23/25 Deek 22/25 Anasteshia 20/25 Deekina 19/25 Mark 19/25 Marketa 19/25 Zarket 19/25 Ugly Betty 19/25 Little Hot Momacita 18/25 'Recruing Cast' Jake 11/25 Sam 11/25 Promila 9/25 El Salvador Girl 6/25 Anna 2/25 Principal Alyssa 3/25 The Toddlers 1/25 SEASON 2 ONLY ''' 1. Nithin 33/40 '''2. Mackenzie 32/40 3. Deekina 32/40 4. Deek 27/40 5. Bob Ghaundi 26/40 6. a. Random White Girl 25/40 6. b. Mr. Marquina 25/40 7. a. Margret 24/40 7. b. Mark 24/40 7. c. Anasteshia 24/40 7. d. Brittany 24/40 8. a. Marketa 23/40 8. b. Little Hot Momacita 23/40 8. c. Zarket 23/40 9. a. Maria 22/40 9. b. Ugly Betty 22/40 10. Promila 21/40 11. a. Sam 20/40 11. b. Guian 20/40 12. Jake 19/40 13. a. Shark 16/40 13. b.Liz 16/40 14. a. Mathew 15/40 14. b. Juanita 15/40 14. c. Sabrina 15/40 15. a. Skylar 13/40 15. b. Scotty 13/40 15. c. Jordy 13/40 15. d. Mak Donald 13/40 16. Julio 12/40 17. Jason 9/40 18. Principal Lee 7/39 19.Baby Ghaundi 5/40 20. Principal Alyssa 3/40 21.Mrs. Bundarela 2/40 22. a. Maria's Mom 2/40 23. a.Casper 1/40 23. b.Jasmin 1/40 23. c. Melissa 1/40 23. d. Colin 1/40 23. e. Julian 1/40 23. f. Jackson 1/40 23. g. Pistoch 1/40 'Main Cast' 'Part 1' Nithin 10/15 Mackenzie 8/15 Random White Girl 7/15 Bob Ghaundi 7/15 Deekina 7/15 Margret 7/15 Deek 7/15 Mark 7/15 Promila 6/15 Anasteshia 6/15 Mr. Marquina 6/15 Marketa 6/15 El Salvador Girl (Maria) 5/15 Little Hot Momacita 5/15 Zarket 5/15 Ugly Betty 5/15 'Recruing Cast' 'Part 1' Sam 4/15 Jake 3/15 Jason 3/15 Guian 2/15 Principal Alyssa 2/15 Baby Ghaundi 2/15 Principal Lee 1/15 Brittany 1/15 Mathew 1/15 Maria's Mom 1/15 'Main Cast' 'Part 2' Deekina 25/25 Mackenzie 24/25 Nithin 23/25 Brittany 23/25 Bob Ghaundi 19/25 Deek 20/25 Mr. Marquina 19/25 Anasteshia 18/25 Random White Girl 18/25 Little Hot Momacita 18/25 Guian 18/25* Mark 17/25 Marketa 17/25 Zarket 18/25 Maria 17/25 Margret 17/25 Ugly Betty 17/25 Jake 16/25 Sam 16/25 Cesar Shark 16/25 Promila 15/25 *'*'Charector wasn't originaly main cast but was promoted in episode 12 to main cast 'Recruing Cast' 'Part 2' Principal Lee 6/25 Skylar Hill 13/25 Juanita 15/25 Sabrina Amedao 15/25 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 12/25 Liz Amedao 16/25 Mathew 14/25 Scotty Hill 12/25 Jordy 13/25 Mak Donald 13/25 Principal Alyssa 1/25 Jason 6/25 Baby Ghaundi 3/25 Pistoch 1/25 Mrs Bundarela 2/25 Marilyn 2/25 Casper 1/25 Jasmin 1/25 Melissa 1/25 Colin 1/25 Julian 1/25 Jackson 1/25 'SEASON 3' 'PART 1 Main Charecters Mackenzie Johnson 10/13 Anasteshia 9/13 Random White Girl 9/13 Bob Ghaundi 9/13 Nithin Ghaundi 9/13 Brittany 9/13 Jordy 8/13 Maria 8/13 Margret Johnson 8/13 Little Hot Momacita 7/13 Deekina Duckly 7/13 Mark 7/13 Skylar Hill 7/13 Scotty Hill 7/13 Liz Amedao 7/13 Guian Ghaundi 7/13 Mr. Marquina 6/13 Marketa 6/13 Deek 6/13 Sabrina Amedao 5/13 Mathew 5/13 Reccruing Cast Ugly Betty 4/13 Zarket 3/13 Promila 2/13 Juanita 2/13 Mak Donald 2/13 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 2/13 Casper 2/13 Jake 1/13 Sam 1/13 Cesar Shark 1/13 Jeremy 1/13 Colin 1/13 Julian 1/13 Rubenito 1/13 Doctor 1/13 PART 2 Main Charecters Mackenzie 25/25 Guian 25/25 Mr. Marquina 25/25 Bob Ghaundi 24/25 Nithin 24/25 Deekina 23/25 Anasteshia 22/25 Random White Girl 21/25 Margret 20/25 Skylar Hill 19/25 Maria 18/25 Marketa 18/25 Scotty Hill 18/25 Jordy 18/25 Erica 18/25 ** Brittany 17/25 Promila 16/25 Rubenito 16/25 ** Liz 15/25 Ugly Betty 15/25 Zarket 15/25 Rudeling (Abby) 15/25 ** Melissa 15/25 ** Juanita 14/25 Mark 14/25 Mason 14/25 ** Deek 14/25 Sam 13/25 Cesar Shark 13/25 Mathew 12/25 Sabrina Amedao 12/25 Jake 11/25 Mak Donald 11/25 **-Charecter was promoted to main cast after episode 17/18 Recruing Charecters Mrs. Bundarela 12/25 Jasmin 10/25 Casper 8/25 Principal Alyssa 7/25 Julian 7/25 Colin 6/25 Jackson 6/25 Arin 5/25 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 4/25 (2 episodes spirit) David 2/25 Mackin (Baby) 3/25 Little Hot Momacita(Spirit) 2/25 Tunga 2/25 Anna 2/25 Principal Lee 2/25 Baby Ghaundi 2/25 Jason 1/25 Tori 1/25 'Overall (Part 1 & 2)' `1. Mackenzie Johnson 35/38 2. Nithin Ghaundi 35/38 2. Bob Ghaundi 35/38 4. Guian Ghaundi 32/38 5. Mr. Marquina 31/38 5. Anasteshia 31/38 7. Deekina Duckly 30/38 7. Random White Girl 30/38 9. Margret Johnson 28/38 10. Brittany 26/28 10. Jordy 26/38 10. Maria 26/38 10. Skylar Hill 26/38 14. Scotty Hill 25/38 15. Marketa 24/38 16. Liz Amedao 22/38 17. Mark 21/38 18. Deek 20/38 19. Ugly Betty 19/38 20. Zarket 18/38 20. Promila 18/38 20. Erica 18/38 23. Sabrina 17/38 23. Matthew 17/38 23. Rubenito 17/38 26. Juanita 16/38 27. Rudeling (Abby) 15/38 27. Melissa 15/38 29. Sam 14/38 29. Shark 14/38 29. Mason 14/38 32. Mak Donald 13/28 33. Jake 12/38 33. Mrs. Bundarela 12/38 35. Casper 10/38 35. Jasmin 10/38 37. Little Hot Momacita 9/38 38. Julian 8/38 39. Colin 7/38 39. Principal Alyssa 7/38 41. Julio Mulio Fulio Cazirio 6/38 41. Jzckson 6/38 43. Arin 5/38 44. Mackin (Baby) 3/38 45. David 2/38 45. Anna 2/38 45. Tunga 2/38 45. Principal Lee 2/38 45. Baby Ghaundi 2/38 50. Jason 1/38 50. Tori 1/38 50. Jeremy 1/38 52 Total Charecters Appeared This Season ' 'Season 4 Main Charecters Deek Nithin Ghaundi Mark Marketa Zarket Sabrina Amedao Mak Donald Mackenzie Johnson Anasteshia Deekina Duckly Mr.Marquina Skylar Hill Rubenito Margret Johnson Bob Ghaundi Guian Ghaundi Melissa Random White Girl Promila Maria ** Tori ** Leslie ** Lily ** **Denotes charecter was promoted to main cast after episode 3 Recruing Charecters Mrs. Bundarela Principal Alyssa Ugly Betty Juanita Liz Brittany Scotty Jordy Mathew Jake Sam Shark Rudeling (Abby) Erica Mason Guest Cast Deekinas Producer Random White Girls Director Tv Host Episodes 'SEASON 1' 'SEASON 2' 'Part 2' SEASON 3 'Part 1' 'Part 2' 'Season 4' Songs n/a Category:Star Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Seaosn 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7